


Keep Me Warm

by accidentalrambler



Series: And We Let It Burn [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Nessian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/pseuds/accidentalrambler
Summary: AU/AH in which Nesta is a bit of a Grinch. Established Nessian.Based on the prompt: “That tree isn’t even going to fit in the house! Why did you buy it without measuring it first?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of Nessian Christmas fluff. Hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> P.S. Sorry for reposting this, I'm trying to organize all my acomaf drabbles and put them into series.

“That tree isn’t even going to fit in the house! Why did you buy it without measuring it first?” 

Cassian closed his eyes and counted to ten as Nesta’s irate voice resounded down the hall. The whole gang gathered in their Victorian townhouse in Brooklyn and he was hoping the company would soothe his fiancee’s stormy mood.

Definitely wishful thinking on his part. When Nesta had a problem with something, she didn’t beat around the bush.

And boy, did she have a problem with Christmas.

One that Cassian absolutely understood. He knew that when Nesta’s family had lost most of their wealth doe to her father’s shady investments, holiday season had been the hardest for her.

“It’s an abhorrent waste of money,” she would say and his heart broke for a 10-year old girl who had been hungry and neglected.

“Why care for a commercialized holiday that’s designed to make us spend obscene amounts of cash for things we don’t need?” she would ask and he could almost see her as a child, waiting in vain for the smallest gift.

“You and my sisters are the only family I need,” she would answer his silent question every time her father wouldn’t show up to Christmas dinner despite his promises and Cassian’s hands closed in fists, his anger at that careless fool coming off him in waves.

Most people were put off by Nesta’s cold attitude. But he knew the truth of it - she had been cold for so long so she forged herself in ice. But there was warmth and fire simmering deep under this exterior, for those who cared to look.

And Cassian cared deeply. Irrevocably.

It didn’t change the fact that he was crazy about Christmas, though. And that he wanted the biggest freaking tree out there.

Opening his eyes, he registered half-sympathetic, half-amused (mostly amused if he were being honest) looks Rhys and Az were casting his way as the three of them struggled to get the gigantic spruce through the door to the living-room.

“Woah!” Mor emerged from behind Nesta’s back, her eyes widening as she took in the sight before her. “That is going a little overboard.”

“He must be compensating for something,” Amren drawled lazily as she sprawled on _his_ favourite armchair.

“Fuck off, Amren.”

“Tsk, tsk. Such foul language, Christmas boy.”

Cassian was about to say something back but Elain chose this exact moment to come out of a kitchen with a a few bottles of eggnog and his friend’s attention was diverted elsewhere.

He didn’t have as much luck with Nesta.

Hands braced on her hips, she looked at him expectantly, her eyes blazing. “So?”

“It was the biggest one in the store. I had to take it,” he mumbled, a groan escaping his lips as one of the branches pressed into his side.

She rolled her eyes at this. “God, you’re such a man child.”

“But you still love me, Nesta Archeron,” he sang smugly, ignoring the snickers coming from behind the spruce.

She merely scoffed in response, sending him her patent _I-will-deal-with-you-later_ glare and pivoting on her feet to join her sisters, Amren and Mor. “You’re so the one cleaning the carpets when this green pulp starts losing the needles,” she shot from behind her back.

“Green pulp?! How dare y- “ Outraged, he didn’t hear Az yelling at him to step back as two of his friends gave a tree a big push and it fell through the threshold, knocking Cassian down. The last thing he remembered was Nesta’s cry for help as his head hit the floor.

* * *

 

Fortunately, the visit to the ER was surprisingly short for this time of year and Cassian was released home with a diagnosed mild concussion, with orders to wake him every few hours.

The good thing was, Nesta was so angry at Rhys and Az for knocking him out with a tree, she forgot about her annoyance with him. After they had come back home, his friends set up the tree in the living-room, valiantly enduring Nesta’s snide comments and accusing glares. Cassian’s lips curved in a smug grin when his fiance took over decorating the tree, claiming wryly that she wouldn’t want them to hurt themselves too.

And in the evening when everyone had left, she tiptoed to bed and slid under the covers, her warmth settling over his skin when she snuggled close to him, her head in the crook of his neck.

“You’re an idiot,” she whispered softly, her hand drawing patterns on his chest.

“But you still love me, Nesta Archeron,” he repeated the words from earlier today.

She raised her head and looked up at him and the fire burning in her eyes was all the confirmation Cassian needed. And then her lips ghosted over his jaw as she whispered, “Sleep tight, Cas. I will watch over you.”

_And I will keep you warm._


End file.
